


Safe

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fear of Flying, Femslash February, Fluff, Flying, Hogwarts, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: It's not that Peggy's afraid of flying...Nope, not at all.





	Safe

“You're the one who wanted to do it,” says Angie, raising her eyebrow at her dubiously. 

Peggy tries not to wince, because that would be telling. “Well,” she says, grumbling. “It's just very cold, so excuse me if I don't enjoy freezing my arse off.” she lets out an exaggerated shiver.

Angie huffs, cloudy breath rising up into the air, and rolls her eyes. “Well it was this cold this morning and we're witches. We can cast warming charms.”

“Its night time, we're not supposed to be out.”

“S'never stopped you before,” snorts Angie. 

Under the moonlight, Angie seems to glow, the cold flushing her cheeks a lovely pale pink. There's a nice softness to her, wrapped up warm in her Quidditch gear, the Slytherin scarf she's borrowed from Peggy wrapped tightly around her neck. And in one gloved hand, that bloody Firebolt.

Peggy bites her lip and looks away, embarrassed, just a little. “It's not that I'm scared or anything,” she insists, because Peggy is nothing if not idiotically stubborn. “It's just so stupid and…”

She trails off.

Angie is looking at her in  _ that way _ , gentle, kind, understanding. Peggy forgets to breathe.

“It's okay, Pegs. I know. You don't have to if you don’t wanna… it's just you were so excited and,” she pauses, gives Peggy a tentative smile and reaches to thread her fingers into Peggy's and squeezes. “I'll get on with you, okay?”

“Okay,” says Peggy, relaxing a little.

Peggy gets on the flying deathtrap first and Angie climbs on behind he, arms closing around Peggy on either side to steady here. Even just a few inches off the ground, Peggy feels het heart elevate a bit. 

“You're all right,” Angie whispers in her ear as they rise higher and higher in the air. “I'm here. You're all right.”

It's not that Peggy is scared of heights, it's just, well, she prefers her feet planted firmly on the ground, thank you very much.

Her heart plunges and her breath hollows as she feels the momentum lifting them.

She doesn't realise she has her eyes closed until Angie tells her to open them.

And it's… it's incredible. 

The castle is far below them, both insignificant to its surroundings overwhelmingly large and powerful, like seeing it for the first time all the way back in first year, it's silhouette dimly outlined by the orange flickering torchlight and the shine of the moon. 

There's the forbidden forest, shadowy and deep, the potential danger pricking Peggy's senses, threatening to invade the castle grounds but eerily beautiful in its own way.

There's the Great Lake,  the reflection like a glimpse into a parallel land, reflecting the full moon and all the stars speckling the sky and the great expanse of the endless above beyond them.

Behind her, Angie is a gentle pressure, keeping them steady, keeping Peggy safe, the hushed sigh of her breathing tangling with the wind around them.

“You okay?” asks Angie, placing a light kiss on her cheek, her lips are cold but still a touch of warmth.

And Peggy nods, because how can she not — not with Angie here. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3


End file.
